Mage of The Fire (An Oc X Dave fanfic)
by DirkDavegonnaStride
Summary: Mel moves into a new town. She meets a boy named Dave. Yep...
1. Chapter 1

Your body is limp. You're on the verge of death. There is nothing to do. You just lay there dying in the arms of your crush, Dave Strider. "I- I" you manage to say, short of breath, yet you can't seem to find your words. You see him one final time, chaos around you, yet this image is still. Your vision goes black.

*1 Year Earlier*

"Mom, I'll be fine just go!" you say to your overly dramatic mother. "But Melody darling, it's your 4th new school in this year. Please at least give me a hug." You reluctantly give her a hug, as you let go of her she starts crying again. You notice people are staring at you. "Bye mom" you say embarrassed. "Have a good day honey!" she yells "Try not to get into trouble!"

You sigh, you walk into the cafeteria. "All high school students must stay here before the first bell rings" says your new principal. "Here's your schedule, have a fantastic day!" You walk over to one of the empty tables. You're probably not going to make very much friends. Its 7:30, school starts at 8:30. "Fuck, why did mom drop me off so early!" you mutter to yourself. You pull out a bag of your favorite candy, Red Hot's, and you start eating some. "Hey, can I have some?" says a guy you didn't even notice. How could you not have noticed him, Ugh I'm an idiot, he was sitting right next to me! "Um… Sure" you give him a handful. "Thanks, I'm Dave" he says as he starts chewing on one. "Uh, Hi I'm Melody…" Okay this is getting really awkward. Plus the fact that he is wearing shades inside wasn't helping either. He finally breaks the awkward silence with "So, you're new right?" "Yep, isn't it obvious" you say with a smirk. He laughs a little then motions one of his friends over to the table. Instead of one of them coming, all three come. Oh great just great more people. " Guys, this is Melody" he says to his friends. "Hi!" said a very tall girl with green eyes and jet black hair, "I'm Jade and this is my twin brother John!" John look like jade but instead of green eyes he had icy blue ones. "This is my sister, Rose" said Dave. Rose was different defiantly not as perky as Jade, but not as laid back as Dave. "Hello, my name is Rose" she said very formally. You could tell by the way she dressed she was, indeed, a Goth. You stare over your shoulder behind you. You realize that a guy was lovingly staring at you the whole time. "Umm" you say alerting your new "friends". "Oh, that's just Eridan don't mind him, he hits on everyone" said John giving Eridan a dirty look. Eridan replies by sticking his tongue out and then, almost immediately, starts staring at you again. He walks over to you as you continue you conversation. "Excuse me" he says straight to you. "Can I havve directions?" "Where?" You ask sighing, worst pick-up line ever. "To your heart?" he says with a hopeful smile. You let you mouth get ahead of you again and say "Fuck off!" "Humph, wwell you sound like someone I knoww" Ugh, he has a really annoying speech impediment. "Wwell" you say mocking him, "I wwould lovve to meet him" He seemed really agitated as he went back to his seat, looking for a new girl to stare at. "OH!" Dave screamed at him "BURRRNN!" You giggle as he smiles at you; this was going to be a great year.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as classes start you realize, that you have almost every class with your new friends. It is indeed small school though. You also have a couple classes with some pretty weird people. Eridan, a self-involved, hopeless romantic. Karkat a very angry, very short, and very grumpy guy. His girlfriend Terezi is quite interesting, she is blind, likes to lick people, and loves law and acting. Nepeta is pretty cool, she loves cats, she is a very good actress, and likes to ship people (She shipped me and Karkat…). Equius a strong, horse loving, man. Sollux is pretty cool, he talks with a lisp though, but he's kind of hot… **Anyway I'm off topic! And there is a bunch of other weirdoes that we don't have time to mention because I'm the narrator and I can do what I want.**

*Melody's POV*

"Okay, class since we have a couple new people this year, we will do some bonding exercises" said our overjoyed homeroom teacher. She made us all sit in a circle and say our name. Of course I had to go first. "Hi, umm, my name is Melody but, you can just call me Mel." I said trying not to act embarrassed "I like video games and art and stuff, I also really like to read" Karkat started to say something "My god-" but Dave cut him off "I'm Dave Strider, obviously I like rapping and being ironic and cool" Terezi cackled. "My N4M3 1s T3r3z1 Pyrop3 4nd 1 lov3 just1c3 H3h3h3h3!" My god her voice was annoying! Everyone went around tell things about them, and then it was my turn again. "Tell us about your art Mel" said Dave. "Uh, well…" "COME ON WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY HERE" yelled Karkat. Ugh so annoying. "Well, I usually draw OC's for my favorite shows or web-comics" they just stared. "Have you guy's read "Homestuck", some of you remind me of those characters?" ":33 I love homestuck its sooo purrfect!" said Nepeta, happy that someone else read it too. ":33 I really believe that some of us were just pulled from the comic into the real world!" She said in a mysterious voice. You think to yourself. That does seem like a good explanation. Maybe they were just characters from a comic, maybe that's why you relate to them so much, maybe they're just not real. ":33 But that would be crazy!" she giggles hugging Equius's shoulder.

*Dave's POV*

You walk into your school; your bro just dumped you here with your stuff. "Hey, Dave!" Yelled a, familiar, female voice behind you. It was Jade Harley, your long time best friend. Behind her was her brother, John. "Hey guys" you say acting cool. As you walk into the school, passed the gym and into the cafeteria, you stopped. You saw a beautiful girl, tall, green eyes, and messy blonde hair. You sit down next to her, but she doesn't seem to notice. She pulls out a bag of candy. You can't tell what t is but you ask for some anyway. "Hey, can I have some?" she stares at you for a moment then says "Uh, Sure" She gives you a handful… **Okay we've seen this before lets skip it to… hmm.. Oh Yes! Here this is a very good part!**


	3. Chapter 3

*Weeks later in Dave's Apartment*

You and Rose rode home with your bro and his girlfriend Roxy. You think Roxy is sweet and all but, she's always drunk. "Don't yu guys wory, well bee home sooon" said Roxy. "Umm Roxy" you say entering the apartment "We're already-""SHHHhhhsshhsss" says Roxy putting her finger on your mouth. "Juast gooto sleepy Dir- I mean Dave" You decide to hurry to your room as fast as possible. You get to your room and log onto PesterChum, someone has pestered you already

Eg: hey dave

Tg: sup

Eg: hows it going, are your new neighbors still fighting.

You hear the sound of glass breaking in the apartment below you…

Tg: Yep

Eg: well I hope they stop soon I gtg bye dave!

Tg: Later

You log off and leave your room. You go to the living room and grab Dirk. "We're going to stop the new neighbors from fighting" He nods and goes down-stairs with you. You knock on the door, and it swings open. You just about to yell at whoever opens it… but you stop.

It was Mel, she was covered in red marks and she had a big bruise on her arm. "Uh, Dave" Dirk stares at her. "Bro, do you know this girl?" he asks. You nod. Then you see what you assume to be her mother tossing things out of the room across from the door. "Who's room is that?" you ask. She pauses "Mine" "Why is she-""Just go, please "she says tears forming in her eyes. You walk up to your apartment, but you pause. You hear a voice say very clear. "I'M GONE!"

A few minutes later you hear knocking on your door. It's Melody, she's crying. She has two suitcases in her hands. She tackles you with a hug almost knocking your shades off. "Whoa!"" Mel what's wrong?!" She just keeps sobbing and she shows you a note. It's from her mother, you don't want to read it, and you give it to Dirk. He reads it and the he is quiet for a few minutes. "Dave set up the couch" he says sighing. You know what he meant. You grab a couple spare pillows and an extra blanket and set them on the couch. She sits on the couch; you wonder what the note said. Rose walks in and sees Melody. She shrugs her shoulders meaning 'What's going on'. You shake your head and motion to Dirk. She walks into the other room where Dirk and Roxy are discussing something. You head to the kitchen where they were talking. They stop talking when you enter the room. Dirk tells you to go to the other room. You go back to the living room, but Mel's not there. You look around, you look everywhere except you room. You open the door and see her; she's looking at the stuff in your room. She sees you in the door way. She was looking through your CD's. "Oh, sorry" she said. She wasn't crying anymore. "Good selection" she says embarrassed. She apologizes for going into your room. She starts to leave but you stop her. You have an epic dance party with her and you forget all about her mom, Dirk, Roxy, Rose, and everyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

You wake up in the middle of the night. You look at the clock its 3:00 AM. Rose told you once that 3:00 is the witching hour. You see a strange light underneath the crack in your door. You walk slowly out your door, pass Dirk's room were Dirk and Roxy were sleeping, and into the living room. You walk into the living room and you smell something… "FIRE!" you scream running into everyone's room. You grab Mel and run into the hallway. You pull the fire extinguisher and you hear screams of terror as people rush into the hall. You rush down the stairs, Mel in your arms, your family behind you. As you run outside you notice Mel, she's still asleep. Dirk runs up to you, Lil' Cal on his shoulder, "Is everyone alright?!" "I-I don't know Mel is still sleeping" You try to wake her but she won't budge. You notice that there are burn marks on her arms. "She wasn't anywhere near the fire" you tell your bro. You examine her more "The marks are all over her body" Your bro tries to say something, but he is interrupted by sirens. You call one of the medics over to you. "My God!" he shouts. "She is burning up; we need to get her to the hospital, fast!"

*Two days later*

You walk into the hospital with your friends. We are finally allowed to see her. Jade carries flowers in her hands, picked from her garden. You walk into the room. A nurse is in there with a note pad, you see notes on it and a couple drawings and you can't see them clearly. "She's been asleep..." the nurse mumbles. "Huh?" "She has been asleep ever since you brought her in" You think to yourself 'What the hell?' "Is she in a coma?" asked Rose. "No…" said the nurse. "It's weird, it's like she's dreaming"

*Melody's POV*

Um... What do you think you're doing? You can't go into Mel's POV she is asleep! Gosh!

*Dave's POV… Again*

The nurse stays in the room." What's on the pad?" John asks. "I am observing her…" the nurse seems like she is hiding things. "What's with the drawings" you ask. She stares at you, then says "Can you please stay in the room, everyone else leave please" she says. Your friends leave; it's just you, the nurse, and a sleeping Mel.

The nurse closes the door, and asks you something; "Are you Dave?" Stunned you answer with a yes. "She's been saying your name" She shows you the notepad:

Notes on Melody Sarion

Every night at 3:33 AM she starts to draw, but she is asleep when she does so.

Draws fire, people, eyes filled in with different colors.

Coughs up smoke in her sleep.

Every night at 3:00 AM she screams the name 'Dave'

Gets hotter than colder in the night

"I haven't shown anyone but you" she says. "I think she is special" "What's your name?" "Most people call me Nurse Susan"" Has anyone else visited her?" I asked. "Yes" she said. "A girl named Nepeta and a boy named Karkat" "Okay I will be back tomorrow" As I left she got back to work and I hoped Mel would be awake.

The next morning you arrive at the hospital. You go to the front desk and ask for Nurse Susan. The man at the counter had no idea who you were talking about. You walk up to Mel's room, she's awake. "Mel!" you yell relieved as hell. She smiles at you, unlike yesterday there are no burns on her arms. "I'm so glad you're okay" She looks up at you and just stares at you. Then, for what seems like forever, she hugs you. You are shocked for a moment but then you take it all in. Mel is okay, everything is normal, we'll all be alright. But no you were wrong nothing will ever be normal.


	5. Chapter 5

*Two days later*

You pick up Mel at the hospital with bro. She seems happy, yet you aren't sure if she is.

*Melody's POV*

You are unsettled. You still remember all the dreams… Everyone dying in a fire, waking up in lava and fire, seeing Dave burned alive… You shudder. Your back in Dave's apartment, there was not much damage from the fire. Just a couple puppet butts burned. But, when you come home you're surprised. There is balloons and a banner that reads 'Welcome home Mel!' that has some pretty sweet anime drawings on it. Roxy, Rose, John, Jade, and many others are there. "Surprise"! They yelled. You were so happy! Jane, John and Jade's mom, baked a cake. They planned a party just for you. You danced with Dave and everybody. When Roxy's favorite song 'Everybody in the Club getting Tipsy' came on she had so many shots she couldn't even count to three.

As people left, you fell asleep on the couch, and you dreamed. In your dream you were on Derse, yet you didn't know what Derse was. You flew around and saw a tower. As you entered the tower, you came across two hallways. You decided to go to the left, and you stumble upon room. As you enter the room you hear music. You see Dave at his turntables; he doesn't know you're in his room. You sit on the bed, watching him throw down some sick fires. When he's finished you clap and he turns around obviously scared. You giggle at him as he playfully punched your arm. You liked Derse, yet something interrupted your sweet dreams. It seemed as if the beautiful picture melted and turned into tar black goop. There was smoke everywhere, fire, and chaos. And right of the middle of it was you, eyes glowing, screaming your lungs out.

*Dave's POV*

You wake up to the sound of Mel screaming. You go into the living room and lie on the couch and hold Mel till she stops screaming. You keep hold of her and she starts crying, must be a bad dream. You just feel right, holding her, being together. You smile, you feel happy when you're around Mel like she's some ray of sunshine. Her tears dry and she smiles, you fall asleep holding her in your arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I didn't update for a while school is tough! ::::( **

It snowed today. You trudge through the snow arm in arm with Mel. You laugh and joke around as you enter the school. A lot of the guys were glad Mel was okay. You walk into the cafeteria and- Uh oh. What? **There's Vriska**. Well way to break the fourth wall **HEY! SHUT UP! GET BACK TO WORK!** You walk in to the cafeteria and you see Vriska. Vriska has been talking shit about Mel when she was in the hospital. Things like "She's in the hospital because she's pregnant, and Dave's the dad!" shit like that.

You watch Mel as she walks over to Vriska and punches her in the face, she looks pissed. "Let's go were leaving!" She storms out of the school holding your wrist. She walks with you to the nearest fast food place. You walk into taco bell, Mel pulls out her wallet. You watch her pull out a fifty dollar bill "Get us like.. 23 tacos" she sighs. The lady working the counter is astonished. "What? Do I need to pay more?" she asks. "Uh... no" she said. She gave us a number and we waited. Mel sighed once again. "Dave?" she asked. "Do you ever get a feeling that you, ugh I can't explain it…?"

"What?"

"I don't know that you can do more?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like do you ever feel like you're not normal?"

We are interrupted by the lady bringing us our food. She looked familiar.

"Hey aren't you Nepeta's sister?" You ask

"Yes I aaaaammm, oh now let me guess, hmmm the shades, blonde hair, OHHH your DAVE!"

"Yeah"

"And you, hmmm, long messy blonde hair, hmm yeah the clothes… YOUR MEL OMG Nepeta has told me about you!" She squealed.

Mel smiled at her. "I hope she says good things"

"Oh she has!" she said. "She said you're nice, cool, AND YOU READ HOMESTUCK (=^-^=)"

Then two people walk in wearing the Taco Bell uniform.

"Well finally" Says Meulin clearly agitated by them "My shift ended thirty minutes ago!"

"Well sorry, it's not my fault Kankri drives ten miles per hour"

"Well Mituna, if you do not like my driving style I apologize but, blah blah blah…"

"SHUT UP" screams someone from the back.

"Porrim, I am sorry but your words have triggered me blah blah…"

"Hey Kankri please just be quite, we have customers" Said Meulin.

*one hour later*

*At the mall*

*Mel's POV*

You pass by all the shops. They are now putting up Christmas stuff. "It's not even close to Christmas" you murmur. Dave sees a giant rack of sunglasses. We rush over and try a bunch on. Dave didn't let me see his eyes. We ran into the costume store and tried on almost every costume. I found this really cute scarlet dress-like costume with a hood; it had an orange fire symbol in the middle. I put it on in the dressing room, when I came out Dave was wearing a red costume with a gear in the middle. You laughed at him as he sauntered around looking all cool.

"Okay Mister 'Knight of Time' do you think I should buy this?"

"You should miss 'Mage of the Fire'" He said with a smirk.

As soon as he said that you got a horrible headache. The room started spinning visions of fire flashed through your head. Everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7 Honk

**Since I haven't uploaded in a while YOU GET THIS CHAPTER! I hope you like the story so far… (myfirst fanfic) *cough* Noob *cough***

One second you're standing in the costume shop joking around. Next Mel just faints. You pay for both the costumes. Put both your clothes in your bag and walk out of the mall. It's night now and it's warmer than it was this morning. You trudge home the snow is mostly melted by now. You hear voices in the alleys, every time you pass one. "The freaks must be out now" you say. You hear a tiny "honk" behind you. You disregard the honk. You keep walking until Mel wakes up. You set her down and walk next to each other.

"So, I bought you the costume" you say.

"Oh, thanks!" She said with a smile "Let me pay you back"

"You don't have too"

"You sure"

"Yeah, it's no big deal" you say with a shrug

You hear the "Honk" again; it's getting closer.

"So Mel-"

"HONK"

You turn around Mel is gone.

"MEL?!" you scream at the top of your lungs.

You hear a small "honk" in the alley to your left.

You walk to the very end and see Gamzee, but he doesn't see you. He is holding Mel; hand over her mouth, knife to her throat. He sings a haunting tune.

Hush little Melody don't say a word

Gamzee's gonna kill all you motherfuckers

And if any of you run away

I'll get you all someday

Honk honk honk honk honk honk honk

Honk honk honk honk honk honk honk

You hear a scream of rage behind you. "GAMZEE WERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"

"Honk, Honk, Karbro"

"GOD DAMN GAM!" you hear Karkat's voice scream. Then all of a sudden Sollux pops out of nowhere and tackles Gamzee, Gams knife barely misses Mel's throat.

"RUN!" Sollux yells at Mel. Mel freezes she just stands there in shock. You get up fast, grab her hand, and run.

You see Karkat's shove something in Gamzee's mouth whilst shoosh-papping him. Mel is scared out of her wits. You hug her, and give her a piggy back ride all the way home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Its late IM SORRY if this chapter doesn't make sense. Callim is Calliborn/Calliope **

You set Mel on the couch, she keeps twitching. "I got a call from the school today" you look up. Dirks standing there "Apparently Mel punched someone" you get ready to take the blame. "It wasn't her fault-"

"She knocked out three of the girls teeth!"

"Well…"

"I thought it was awesome" said Dirk. You raise your eyebrow.

"The Serkets are bitches I'm glad she punched her"

You smile; you can't believe he is saying this. Dirk looks down at Mel.

"What happened?"

"Uh... Gamzee, knife, dark alley..."

"How'd you get out of that mess"

"Karkat and Sollux"

He nods and goes to the computer. You sit and watch Mel, she keeps twitching. Then all of a sudden she gets up and goes to the bathroom.

/***THE NEXT DAY***\

You walk to school again, Mel says she feels better, you don't really believe her. You walk into the cafeteria and Mel stops.

"Dave, we should leave…"

"What, why?"

A guy walks up to you and Mel, smiling creepily.

"Hello Melody"

"Cali, what are you doing here?!"

"I just transferred "

Mel sighs. "Dave, this is my ex-boyfriend, Callim"

"Nice to meet you"

He sees that you're holding her hand, he glares at you.

"The pleasure is mine" he says through clenched teeth.

"Are you to dating?"

"Well-"

"Yes…" Mel cuts you off. Why is she lying? She looks at you, go with it Dave.

"Yeah, we have been dating for weeks"

"Oh, okay it's good that you're happy"

He walks off toward Eridan. Then decides to go to the hall way.

"Okay what's his deal"

"Mood swings and stuff… Why do you think I dumped him?"

"Oh, so…"

"Yeah"

You smile. "I guess were dating now"

She smiles back "Yeah I guess so" and you walk off to class.


	9. Chapter 9

After school you walk by a huge poster, it reads; **PROM! A NIGHT IN THE STARS!**

"Hey Mel, look!"

"Oh cool prom"

Okay this is going to be really cheesy. You get down on one knee and say.

"Mel, WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME" you say in a dramatic voice, whist flipping your hair.

"I'd be delighted" she says very properly. She laughs, pulls you up and hugs you. You look up, behind her, and you see Callim. He looks frustrated, you smile at him, and he clenches his fist. You laugh quietly and walk away with her, still smiling.

*MEL'S POV*

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"I know right!" You squeal.

"Um Neps" says Meulin "What's wrong"

"Dave just asked Mel to prom!"

"MOG"

"MOG!"

You sigh.

"One problem"

"What?"

"I don't have a dress"

"OHHH I know Kanaya can help, I'll call her right now!"

You watch as Nepeta pulls out her phone and dials Kanaya.

"Kanaya, we have a fashion emergency!"

"IM ON MY WAY"

You hear clear as day.


	10. Chapter 10

It only takes a few minutes for Kanaya to arrive. She busts into Nepeta's lavender room and sets what seems like thousands of different fabrics down. Along with a bedazzled blue sewing machine and a box with hundreds of different colored thread.

"Okay what's the problem?"

"Melody needs the purrfect dress"

"Okay" she looks at you "Since you have a pale complexion, red is a good color"

You nod as she starts taking your measurements.

"I think you would like a long sort of starlet look"

"I think that would be pretty" said Nepeta imagining you in the dress.

"It will be ready in a couple days" she smiled taking the fabric in her arms as she walks out of the house.

"Kanaya has an awesome taste in clothing" said Nepeta. "She made my prom dress"

She walked to the closet and pulled out a pink ball gown.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah it's gorgeous"

She smiled a wide, toothy, grin and started dancing with it. I laughed as her sister started to dance as well. Meulin pulled me off the bed and danced with me.

"Meulin what's going on?" said a quiet voice.

"KURLOZ DANCE WITH US !" she pulled him into Nepeta's room. I looked through my phone for some dancing music. I pick Timber by Pitbull and ke$ha. I still have no idea why I bought this song. Oh well it catchy. And we danced.


	11. A Weird Chapter (Nothingtodowiththestory

**Okay XD This chapter has nothing to do with the story! I was just bored. ;3 ENJOY**

You walk home, alone, freezing your butt off.

"Shit, its fucking cold outside"

You walk past the drug store, there is a guy looking at you inside. He winks…., you give him the finger. You laugh as he looks stunned. Cigarette in mouth, he walks out of the store.

"Whatsa brod like you doin at this tima night" he says with a smirk

You can't help it your anger win and divide to curse this dick out! You smirk and turn around to face him. You see his appearance; he looks like that guy from "Greece".

"Okay first of all, I'm not a fucking brod, second of all don't talk to me bitch, and third of all…"

You kick him in the balls.

"I don't ever wanna see your ugly ass face again"

He stares up at you, in pain. But then he suddenly smiles. You see his face one last time, as a bag is put over your head.

You wake up tied to a chair. You try to talk but, there's tape over your mouth. You see barely anything. There is a small light above your head and the concrete floor below you.

"Welcome to the show brods"

Brods with an S… hmm…

"Hit the lights!" you hear someone say.

The lights flicker on, you cringe at the light. You open your eyes, you see all the girls from your class. Tied up, tape on their mouths, same as you. You look up; some of the guys are here. You see the dick from earlier. You struggle to get out of the ropes, it's no use. You see Terezi to your right and Feferi to your left. The guys are untied; you question why they're here. Then Sollux walks over to Feferi, her rips the tape off her mouth.

"Sollux what the hell-"she's muffled by Sollux as he starts kissing her. You can see Aradia struggling and you can hear her muffled curses. As she screams Karkat walks up to you. He whispers in your ear.

"Ok, I am gonna get you guys outta here, but in need some help "

You nod slightly, as he hands you a knife. He pretends to be kissing you, but the tape is still on your mouth. You cut the ropes off of you. You can hear Terezi yelling at Karkat. He helps you pull off the ropes. You stand up throwing the knife at that douche's face, it barely misses.

"What the fuck?" he yells.

You kick him in the head. He lays on the ground knocked out cold. You start untying all of the girls.

You get the fuck out of that house and you all stat heading for your homes.


End file.
